What could've happened!
by Deanaholic1
Summary: kk, so basically what if Pony was the one hit with the burning pole not JOhnny..would things end the same..idk guess u'll hav 2 read 2 find out...lol..plz review
1. What could've happened!

1**Hey guys!..so I no I'm not done with my other story yet but...I had a dream bout another story so I decided 2 rite it down..so I don't forget..so I'll try and update back and forth..evenly..I hope..lol...so I hope u like this one 2.**

**Britt**

**What could have Happened!**

Pony couldn't stop coughing through the thick smoke that was engulfing him and Johnny...JOHNNY! He started searching frantically for his friends and spotted him near the window. He began walking toward him. He could hear Dally yelling at them to get out now. When he got closer even through his dust filled eyes he could see that Johnny's arm was on fire.

"Johnny!"

Johnny looked up at him and Pony took no time in pushing him towards the window where Dally was waiting. Dally grabbed Johnny's jacket and had to use a little more force than expected to pull him out.

"PONY!" Was all he said before he hit the ground and fell unconscious as Dally put out the fire spreading on his arm.

Dally looked at Johnny's arm which looked horrible. He grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Stupid Kid!"

It was then he realized that Pony still hadn't come out. Sure Johnny was his favorite..everyone knew. But Pony was probably his second closest friend..but who would ever know that? His thoughts were interrupted by a pained cry from the still burning church.

"PONY!"

Dally didn't hesitate and jumped through the window of the church. Coughing immediately from the smoke he looked around and called for Pony a few more time but the calls were muffled by the crackling of the fire. It was when he finally looked down did he see Pony unconscious on the floor with a burning pole on the top of his shoulder. Flames were surrounding him the amazing part was they weren't any where near his face...(okay like I could harm Pony's gorgeous face..lol)

Dally stumbled to where Pony laid. Cursing every known curse know to man kind. When he got there he opted to only use one arm to lift the pole. No use in burning both arms. He continued to three then lifted the pole quickly and tossed it to the side. His arm sent sparks of pain but he continued to grab Pony and drag him to the window. A fat guy was waiting.

"Could use some help fat a$$!"

The man cursed but helped Dally get Pony out of the church. They put out the flames on his body when they heard a loud cracking sound behind them. They turned to see the church collapse.

"Damn close!" The fat man said.

"No sh!t sherlock!"

It was then sirens were heard and in a few brief moments the three members of the gang were on their way to the hospital. Johnny ironically was the one least hurt(ironic 4 us) and was talking to the fat man..now known as Cliff when Soda and Darry came barreling into the hospital. Johnny stood up and cautiously made his way over to the brothers.

"Where's Pony? What happened? Is he okay?"

Soda was shouting so many questions it was confusing.

"Wait..Johnny tell us what happened." it was Darry thankfully staying calm as possible.

"Well this church was on fire and kids were inside. Pony..stupid a$$ ran in trying to get them out. I followed him in and we got them out. But from what Dal says's he was hit in the shoulders by a burning pole...he's in the ICU but no one can see him till the doc is done."

"Oh my god!" was all Soda could say.

"W-Where can we wait Johnny-cakes?"

"Come on follow me."

They followed him no one uttering a word and soon were sitting in front of Pony's room wait for the doc to come out. After 20 minutes the doctor finally emerged...

**TBC**

**so how was it?...Idk..just kinda came 2 me..it kk if u think it sucks..reviews welcome!**


	2. What's wrong with my brother?

1**Hey Guys!, sorry its taken so long to write this chapter but I've had so much homework. I'm a freshman in high school. Its so different from middle school. So much homework. Anyway the chapter ain't long but I hope you like it.**

**What's wrong with my brother?**

The doctor had a glum look on his face which only added to the boys worries. He saw johnny which he knew but didn't recognize the men with him.

"Who may I ask yo are?"

"I'm Darrel Curtis. This is Sodapop my brother. How's Pony? How's my little brother"

The doctor always hated dilivering bad news to families. It was the only part he didn't like. However it was when he lost a patient he thought it to be worse.

"Do you want a straigt forward answer?" The doctor knew he shouldn't ask that he as always supposed to sugar coat it. But for some reason he couldn't do it today.

"Y-Yes we do." It was Soda's soft and shaky response.

"Okay then. First off Ponyboy is alive.**" **He puased and was met by all three men sighing in relief, which he knew would be short lived. So he continued...

"However when the beam fell on his upper back it burn him severly. He has third degree burns on his back and first and second degree burns on his arms, legs and abdoment. His face and neck miraculously are unharmed. Now the beam that fell on young Ponyboy broke both his carlor bones, his right shoulder and we don't know if there was any damage to the spinal cord becuase of the amount of swelling. When it goes down we'll do a Ct scan and MRI to check."

Soda and Darry's eyes widened with the information they were given and Johnny had tears forming at his eyes.

"Will...will Pony be okay?" Johnny asked.

The doctor sighed. "That's not it I'm afraid. Pony has slipped into a coma from his injuries and shock. He's also on a ventialtor but if his breathing improves that'll be removed. As for the coma if he wakes up we'll go from there."

"What do you mean 'If he wakes up' you're a freakin doctor aren't you supposed to help my little brother!" Soda was angry, confused, worried but most of all scared.

"I'm going all that can be done for your brother I assure you. However the rest is up to Pony. He has to fight his way back to you. No amount of medicine can do that, it's simply up to him."

"Can we see him?" it was the first time Dary had spoken since the doctor started talking.

"Of course but only one at a time and you'll have to wear scrubs until the burn heal enough that we won't have to worry about infection."

"Okay, thanks doctor."

"No problem, and one more thing since the boy is so young and his condition severe I'll allow one person to stay over night with him."

The boys nodded before the doctor left.After a few minutes it was decided Darry would go in first and Soda would spend the night. Darry slowly opened the door after dressing in scrubs and a mask.

**DARRY'S POV**

Pony looks so fragile in that hospital bed. So small, it reminds me of the time when Pony was 8.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Darry I don't feel good." _

_I looked down at him and smiled a pity smile. I was babysitting him and Soda while mom and dad were out._

"_What hurt kiddo?"_

"_My tummy Darry. It really hurts." it was then Pony started crying. It near broke my heart. I hated seeing my little brothers cry, especially Pony. So I scooped him up in my arms and rocked him to sleep. _

How I wish I could that now. I wish I could just hold Pony and everything would be okay. Everything would be better. But this time I couldn't I was helpless. All I could do was hold Pony's hand and talk and thats what I did. I talked about nonsnese things. Told him how much he meant to me and that he better come back becuase me and soda need him. After 30 minutes I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Soda. I bent down and kissed Pony's forehead before exited the room. But how I wish I didn't have to leave him.

"How is he Darry?" Soda looked at me with his soulful eyes and I broke down. Somethingi haven't done since mom and dad died. I cried or a while while Soda hugged me and Johnny rubbed my back. When I was done crying I told Soda to go see Pony and I took Johnny home with me.

**Soda Pov**

I've never seen Darry break down like that. Not even when mom and dad died. He was so strong when they died, only a few tears fell on the funeral day. Though I know he cried himself to sleep that night I never said a word. But I pushed those thoughts aside and went into Pony's room.

"Oo Pony."

I began to feel tears in my eyes but wiped them away I needed to be strong for Pony. I had to. So I lied next to him careful not to touch the iv's or that horrible tube coming from his throat. God Pony is so pale, he scaring me.

"Pony you need to come back okay honey?. Me and Darry we need you. I don't know what I'd do without you..I just don't know."

So with me armround Pony I fell asleep, a restless sleep.

**So how was it..I'll try and update soon..I hope. Please review!**


	3. Awakening

1Hey guys!..I feel so bad for not updating in awhile so I'm updating all my stories today..all of them...they might not be long but I promise to update..I feel really bad leaving u like tht so I hope you like the updates!

**Awakening**

Soda POV

it had been at least a week and though Pony had shown signs of improvements he still hadn't woken up from his coma. He was off the respirator thankfully. It pain all of the members of the gang..it even got Steve to cry a little. I knew Steve didn't care to much for Pony well with what you saw him say to Pony any one would know. But when I saw those few tears fall down his cheeks I knew he truly cared. Of course I was the only one that knew.

"Soda?"

I looked up at Dally, I think he's taking it pretty hard. I think he blames himself but he nevers shows any emotion so I wouldn't truly know.

"Ya Dal?"

I really didn't want to talk that much. We were in the waiting room again because the doc was with Pony. And that were I wanted to be..with Pony.

"Can I-Can I talk to ya?"

"Umm...sure Dal."

What the hell is this. He never asks to talk he just does. He's always running his mouth. But it was different. I could tell. We walked down the hall a bit. Out of hearing range from the gang.

"What's up Dally?"

"Po-Pony he's gonna be okay right?"

"Dal...I hope so, but I don't know. I couldn't go on without him, I really couldn't. I just want my little brother back Dal. It's all I want."

He nodded his head and for a second I saw tears in his eyes before he turned away from me.

"Soda..I don't think any of us could go on without Pony..or Johnny for that matter. Pony's like the soul of the gang and Johnny the pet everyone loves. It would hurt all of us for him to go."

I stood there with a shocked expression on my face. Dally..Dallas Winston had just opened up to me. He just laid out his feelings in front of me. But there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Dally What else?"

He chuckled flatly. "Always could tell when something was botherin some one huh Soda?"

"Yeah, no spill."

He sighed before sitting down in a chair. "Soda I can't get the sight of him out of my head. I keep seeing Pony on the floor of that church. He wasn't moving he was just out cold. It scared the day lights out of me. I can't help but feel that its my fault. If I hadn't told them to go to that specific church maybe none of this would have happened."

"Dally you can't beat your self up. Pony knew what he was doing. Sure he was stupid but he knew he was doing it. He cares bout people Dal. He wouldn't want those kids to die."

"I know.." he laughed again. "Look at me. I'm supposed to be freaking strong, with no emotions, tuff a real hood and here I am basically telling you my freaking guilt and feelings."

"Dal, everybody feels stuff, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

He nodded and we sat for a few minutes. It was then that Johnny came running towards us. He stopped in front of us and practically pulled us out of our seat.

"Johnny what's wrong?" I didn't know what was going on.

"Nothing man, Pony's awake. He's askin for ya." he smiled and I could feel my lips turn up to. I looked at Dally who nodded and I dashed to Pony's room.

I opened the door to see Pony looking around the room frantically. He was crying probably from confusion. Darry was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Two-Bit and Steve stood at the door, not knowing what to do.

"Soda!"

Pony's call to me sounded frightened. I went over to Him and grabbed him in a hug. I rocked him back and forth. He was crying and I soothed him. The guys left so I could calm him down. Before I knew it we were both asleep.

**Soo again I'm SOOO sorry for the wait on my update..one more story to go..I hope u enjoy!**


	4. please read

hey everyone...i no i haven't update in ...well forever..i'm sorry but i truely don't no where to go with this story. i'm asking for help. any idea would be great..pm me or leave a review..if not i'm not going to continue this story...so this story is open for anyone to give a shot at...i'll giv e u my email address and u can email me updates in which i will gladly put up for you..i hope someone willl continue this for me, i simply don't have time and major writers block.

thank you,

Brittany Morgan(a.k.a Deanaholic1)


	5. who are you?

1Hi, I'm so glad that people actual like this story, I'm really happy :) sooo...I'm gonna update..not only this story but all of my stories I have started!

**Who are you?**

I woke up confused, the people that were there from yesterday were here again. All I wanted was a drink, a soda or something. My throat is killing me. I tried to move but I realize that the guy I had cried to was asleep with his arm around me. It made me uncomfortable. I wiggled a little and he finally woke up.

He smiled and yelled, "guys wake up"

he turned to me...me?...who am I ?

"Ponyboy, how you feeling?" that guy asked me. Ponyboy, who the hell has a name like that, it was so stupid. It was then I realized that everyone was looking at me. Was I Ponyboy?

I looked at everyone, confused beyond all belief. I had know idea what was going on. I do know that I need a drink, I want a soda.

"S-S-SO-Soda." I said, real roughly, my throat kills.

That guy, stepped forward, "Yeah Pony?"

Now I'm really confused. Why can't I have a soda?

I tried again, this time I asked for water. This time the real scary looking one, with big muscles and short hair got up, and got me a cup of water. I hesitantly took it from him. Carefully I sipped it, wondering why everyone was still starring at me, I don't even know these people.

That guy, stepped closer, I think he knew I was confused or something.

"Pony, are you okay?"

I looked at him, "W-Who a-are y-you?"

Everything went dead silent. That guy besides me put a hand on my shoulder.

He looked at me, "pony, do you remember who any of us are?"

I looked around again, "no."

The guy with blond hair and blue eyes got up, "I'm getting a doctor." he left and returned with a doctor that told them all to leave. He asked me a lot of question, none of which I could answer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside The Gang was pacing and Soda was upset.

"He doesn't remember us Darry, he doesn't remember."

Darry comforted Soda and waited for the doctor to come out. When he did everyone stood.

"Well it seems as if Pony is suffering from amnesia, which isn't uncommon with coma victims. My advice is to talk to him, tell him things about you and what you guys do together and stuff. He should be discharge tonight, maybe his home environment will help him remember."

Soda and the gang nodded before going back into Pony's room.

Soda stepped forward, determined to make Pony remember.

"Hey." Soda said,

Pony tried to smile, "hi."

"So um, I guess you want to know who we are and who ah you are right?"

Pony nodded.

"Okay, well your name is Ponyboy Michael Curtis and your mine and Darry's little brother."

Pony looked at Soda, "Ponyboy?" he asked with shock

"Um, yeah you love your name. Dad gave it to you."

Pony stayed quiet, "where is dad and mom?"

Darry stepped in, "they died sweetie, you live with me and Soda. They died a few months back."

Pony mutely nodded. "So..uh who are you guys?"

Soda smiled, "well I'm Sodapop Patrick Curtis but call me Soda."

OO I get it now, this guy, my brother's name is Soda, that's why I didn't get a drink..OO.

I turned to the bigger, kinda scary one, "I'm Darrel Shayne Curtis, call me darry."

I nodded again. Then looked at the other people in the room, Soda noticed and walked over.

"This here is Johnny, you guys are real close friends, like me and Stevie here." Soda moved to the guy standing next to johnny, wearing a jean jacket vest thing.

"This clown is Two-Bit. He's the jokester of the gang."

Pony looked at him and his Mickey mouse shirt, "Two-Bit?"

Two-Bitt smiled, "the one and only kid, don't worry you love me, all I do is eat cake, drink beer and watch mickey here."

Pony grinned a little.

"And lastly this here is Dally."

He looked real tough, but he smiled at me, "hey kid." I smiled back a little.

The next few hours were spent talking about past memories that the gang told Pony.

It was 9:30 before Pony was discharged and on his way home, and he liked the sound of it. He liked this people even though he didn't really remember them. That was all he though as he drifted to sleep in the back of Darry's car.

So, I hope you like it, thanks for all the help...!:)


	6. Frustrations

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating these past years. I have been so busy finishing high school and starting college (Nursing major is so hard!), I lost track of my stories. But thanks to Glee Clue Rock 1251, I am back!

I hope you enjoy!

XXX

It was early when Pony woke up next. He found himself in a room he didn't quite recognize and he couldn't remember how he's gotten into this room. Sighing he turned on the bed and was shocked by the close proximity of that boy – Sodapop. From what people had told him, Sodapop was one of his older brothers, and though Ponyboy couldn't remember anything before the fire, he did feel somewhat comfortable around him.

However, waking up in the same bed as him was _not_ what he had expected. Needless to say Pony had jumped back and had promptly fallen to the floor, effectively waking the slumbering teen.

"Pone?" Looking up, Pony found himself starring up into the curious eyes of Sodapop.

"Uh…Hi?" Pony responded while he turned his head to observe the room.

Soda continued to stare at his brother with concern. Sure, he was happy Pony was back but it just wasn't the same with Ponyboy not remembering anyone. Shaking his thoughts away Soda questioned his brother.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Bringing his face back towards Sodapop, Ponyboy stared back at his brother, slight embarrassed. Rubbing the back of his head he replied, "I, um, didn't know we shared a room, I didn't expect you is all. Sorry."

Grinning Soda ruffled his hair. "Shoot, don't be sorry kiddo." And just as Sodapop had planned Pony rewarded him with a small grin himself. Rolling out of bed, Sodapop helped his kid brother up.

"Why don't you go get ready Pone? I'll make us some breakfast, Darry probably already left for work." Flashing another grin Soda continued, "Lucky for you I have the day off."

Pony looked around the room once more. "Where…where are my things?"

Soda's smile fell from his face. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry Pone, I forgot. Your clothes are in the closet, bathrooms down the hall; first door on the right."

Though he still had no recollection of his past something inside Pony couldn't stand seeing Sodapop sad. So he flashed Soda a true smile, the first in days. The result was instant as a smile replaced the depressing look on Soda's face.

"Thanks Soda."

XXX

"Is this even edible?"

At Pony's question everyone looked up from their spots in the kitchen before looking at their food. Sodapop had made breakfast this morning. Purple eggs with toast covered in green butter.

Two-bit chuckled good- naturedly. "Shoot kid, this ain't nothing. Be thankful he just colored your eggs. Last time he made eggs he mixed grape jelly in them, and I tell you that was just plain gross."

Soda looked up, "Hey! I liked the eggs and jelly. Besides, my cooking isn't that bad."

Looking around Ponyboy watched as the other boys resumed eating the colored mess of breakfast. Hesitantly he brought a forkful of purple eggs to his mouth. After chewing and deciding that eggs did in fact taste fine, he resumed eating. It definitely was amusing here.

XXX

"So you didn't forget about your smoking habit I see." Startled Ponyboy almost dropped his cigarette. Sheepishly he looked at the boy that had caught him on the porch. Being honest, Ponyboy didn't even realize he had been smoking; he had simply come on the porch and lit up.

"Uh, I guess so…" Trailing off Pony tried to recall the name of the boy standing in front of him.

The boy simply chuckled before joining Pony on the porch.

"So how are things going now that your home Pony?" The boy asked. Pony looked at the boy. He seemed timid and scared but Pony felt that he could openly speak with the boy.

"I don't know. I just don't remember anything!" Swiping a hand through his hair he blew out a ring of smoke. "It's just so frustrating Johnnycakes! I don't remember anything or anyone…hell I don't even know who I am!"

After finally venting his frustration he was greeted by silence. He snuck a glance at the boy and was confused maybe a little hurt by the smile the boy now wore. It must've shown on his face because the boy quickly explained.

"You called me Johnnycakes. I know that no one told you that, hell you're really the only one that calls me that." At Pony's still confused look Johnny continued, "Don't you see? You do remember. Sure you don't really remember much but it proves that you do remember. It's just buried deep in that head of yours."

Ponyboy pondered this before smiling. Maybe Johnny was right. He still didn't remember anything but maybe all he needed was time. Maybe everything would sort itself out.

XXX-1 week later

Ponyboy had been home for a week and though he still couldn't remember much, small snippets of his past were beginning to resurface. His brothers were patient, as were the rest of the gang but Pony was still frustrated.

_Ponyboy had been home almost all day trying and failing to remember anything from his past. He had looked over old pictures and browsed through the house but nothing seemed the jog his memory in the least bit. So when he had sat at the piano and began to play it was not of conscious thought. He was angry and upset and didn't know what to do. He had to bite back tears when he finished hitting the keys. Then because he just couldn't stand the emptiness of his mind he snapped._

"_Why can't I remember anything? It's not fair!" he yelled before he slammed a fist into the wall. He kept hitting the wall until he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. _

"_Shh. Shh. Pony its ok. Don't worry everything is gonna be just fine." He heard Soda whisper in his ear. He hadn't even realized that he was crying until he found himself on the floor being cradled in his older brother's arm._

"_It's not fair! I can't remember anything! It's not fair!" He had wailed into Soda's chest. And even though he knew Soda had tears running down his face, his brother had just tightened his hold on Pony and let him cry out his frustration. When Pony finally calmed down Soda smiled at his brother._

"_Pony do you remember what you did before you started attacking the wall?" it was said with such a light tone it was comforting. Pony simply shook his head. _

_Soda smiled at his brother. "I heard you playing mom's piano. I almost didn't believe it but when I walked in the house…you play just like mom used to."_

_Pony had looked at his brother in surprise and curiosity. "Did she play a lot?"_

_Soda gave Pony a sad smile. "Every night before bed."_

_Pony looked down but nodded. He was still frustrated and angry but not to the point that he felt like hitting the wall. Actually now that he thought about it his hand hurt something awful._

_Soda watched his brother lower his head and he felt his heart break a little. He grabbed his brother's chin and made him look him in the eye._

"_I know its tough Pony but you've got to give it time. Your memory will come back. You're starting to remember little things, like the piano, the bigger memories will come too." _

_Pony had listened intently as his brother talked and couldn't help but give a small smile. "Yeah, I guess."_

_Soda smiled and ruffled his hair before helping Pony up. "Soda?"_

"_Yeah Pone?"_

_Pony gave his brother an embarrassed smile, "Man, my hand hurts."_

_Soda had simply chuckled at his brother before wrapping Pony's hand and getting him some ice._

That had been two days ago and although Pony tried not to let his frustration get to him, he was growing anxious. But looking around at his friends and family he knew that he wasn't alone. He just needed to find himself. The only problem was knowing how to get himself back.

XXX

And there you go! Maybe one or two more chapters to go. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
